New Kid in Town
Riley has finally made it to Rapid City and has his first real adventure as a superhero. Plot Riley is currently on a train to his new destination Rapid City where he will start his new life. FLASHBACK Riley is in the Plumber HQ sparring with Max Tennyson and Rook Blonko. Max: Okay Riley that's enough for the day. Rook: Yes you are doing quite well. I surmise it must be those added alien features in your DNA that allows such capabilities. Riley: Yup it must be the Galvan and Cerebrocrustacean DNA in my human brain that allows me to adapt so quickly. Max: Once we're done here I think you should apply for Plumber membership. We could use someone like you. Riley: Actually that is something I wanted to talk about Max. I've decided to leave Bellwood. Max: Why? Riley: I can't be my own man if I live in the shadow of Ben Tennyson. I may have his face, but he and I are not alike. I need my own city, my own life, and my own everything. Max: I understand Riley. Do you know where you're heading off too? Riley: Yup I'm going to Rapid City, Max. Summer is almost over so I can enroll in a high school. I have a week to until it's over and school starts. That will give me time to learn everything about the city and where all the best spots for young human hang outs. Max: Then all I have to say to you Riley is good luck and as a token of your new found life, why don't you let me buy your train ticket? Riley: I'd be honored Max. So then Max heads to a train station where he buys Riley's ticket, but also he, Rook, and even Ben see Riley off. Max: Good luck son. Put that training Rook and I gave you. Riley: I will. I promise, oh and Ben I'll see you around in due time. Ben: Yeah same here. Riley gets on his train and heads off to Rapid City where he hopes to make a living. Riley: Okay Rapid City here comes Riley Twist, so you better watch out. PRESENT In space though in an Incursean vessel is Doctor Psychobos. Psychobos: Trying to make a life and I use the term loosely for yourself "Riley". You are my creation which means you belong to me and you will be mine again! So it looks like Psychobos has his eyes on Riley who in fact is none the wiser as to Psychobos' schemes. Although soon Riley's train has come to Rapid City which he gets off. Riley: Wow this place is a lot more different than Bellwood. Good because it's just what I wanted. Riley soon begins walking through the city admiring it all, but then sees a broadcast on a television. It's about Ben Tennyson. Reporter: Once again the young hero Ben Tennyson has repelled an alien threat and is at the mercy of his Plumber colleagues. Back to you Bill. Riley: Ben Tennyson. That's one name I was hoping never to hear while I'm here in Rapid City. Oh well I can't let that stop me from getting around here. I'll go take a look at the school and then I'll see what the typical human hang outs are for teenaged boys and girls. So then as Riley looks around the city, Dr. Psychobos sends down a small group of Techadon Robots to bring him to Psychobos. There are three of them: one is yellow, the other a pink color, and finally a blue color. Psychobos: Bring that specimen to me at once! They then all leap off of a building and land right in front of Riley. Riley: Techadon Robots? What are you doing...Psychobos. He sent them to kill or capture me. Well it's time to see if I like heavy metal or not. So come at me boys. One of the Techadons ram at Riley, but he leaps into the air with his powerful legs and then falls back down on it. He then begins pounding his fist into its head and then Riley does a little re-wiring. Riley: Let's see if I reconnect this wire here and scramble a bunch here then I.... Riley leaps off the Techadon and it soon begins attacking its fellow Techadons instead. Riley: There I'll let those three duke it out with one another so I can get back to business. Psychobos: Curse those feeble Techadon Empire automatons! Very well then I shall have to deal with this myself. Psychobos has some kind of hover pad that he uses to fly down to Riley and confronts him face to face. Psychobos: Hello son. Riley: Don't call me that crab boil. You may have created me, but you're not my father. Psychobos: Of course I am "Riley" and you were suppose to carry on my legacy by destroying Ben Tennyson! Riley: "Legacy", I'd use that term very loosely. You're a crazy mutated Cerebrocrustacean who wants to prove your species are better than the Galvan. How childish can you get? Psychobos: How dare you talk to your creator like that! If you won't willingly join me again then I'll just destroy you! Riley: I'd like to see you try crab dip! Psychobos unleashes his brain blasts, but Riley extends his fingers and absorbs the energy and redirects it back at him. Psychobos: Blasted Conductoid DNA! Riley: Yeah you really goofed on that one didn't you? However soon some cops arrive. Cop: You put your hands or um claws up! Get out of here kid. Psychobos: You presume to command me officer and I use the term loosely. Psychobos attempts to fire a brain blast at the police officer, but Riley uses his super speed to block it by leaping into the blast which he couldn't absorb because it was so sudden. Cop: Kid you alright? Riley: Yeah I am. Psychobos: So you really are content with playing the hero my creation? Very well then because every hero needs a villain to fight him. Farewell for now, but be assured that we will meet again. Psychobos teleports away. Cop: What the heck was that? Riley: He's called Dr. Psychobos and based on what he's said, I doubt he'll stay away for long. Cop: Right well we better get you to the hospital. Riley: No need officer, I am fine. I heal very quickly. Cop: Right and hey you look familiar. Aren't you... Riley: Stop right there officer because no I'm not Ben Tennyson. The name is Riley Twist. I'm his...cousin. Cop: But you and he look like you could be twins? Riley: It's all hard to explain, but can you lead me to the high school? I'm new in town and I need to enroll. Cop: Sure kid, I can take you there. It's on my patrol route. Riley: Thanks. Cop: So I got to ask since you're Ben 10's cousin, will we be expecting some really weird stuff to go down? Riley: I'd count on it. The Police officer takes Riley to the high school where he intends to enroll right away. He meets with the principal who is a woman with red hair. Principal: So Mr. Twist, I see you want to enroll here in the eleventh grade? Riley: Yes ma'am. Principal: You recently moved here from Bellwood I see. Riley: Yes ma'am I did. Principal: Isn't that where that kid Ben Tennyson is from? Riley: Yes ma'am, he's my cousin. Principal: How sad for you. I'd never let that egocentric glory hugger in my school. I hope that I won't have the same problem with you? Riley: Ma'am you won't even know I'm here. Up in space again is Dr. Psychobos. Psychobos: Oh Miss Principal I can assure you just how wrong Riley is! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TO BE CONTINUED... Characters Heroes *Riley Twist *Ben Tennyson (Flashback) *Rook Blonko (Flashback) *Max Tennyson (Flashback) Villains *Dr. Psychobos *Techadon Robots Category:Episodes Category:Gothamcity1992